


Apricot

by Ontontu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontontu/pseuds/Ontontu
Summary: 口嫌体正直的哈老师





	1. 一

艾格西觉得，如果哈利能够对他坦诚一点，也许他们就不会面临现在这种冷战之下还必须伪装成情侣出任务的局面了。

事情起源于他上周五提前结束金融区的卧底任务来和亚瑟做汇报，他确实已经养成了进门前敲门的习惯，至少在裁缝店或者Kingsman总部是这样的。然而如若是对方的过失没有将办公室门完全关闭就真的不是他的错了。艾格西靠近门口时还在想今晚是缠着哈利和他一起翘班早点回家避开晚高峰，还是索性在总部吃完晚饭再回去比较好。

梅林略显低沉的嗓音从哈利的办公室传出，  
“哈利，听说你那个烦人的远房表弟又过来骚扰你甚至还差点找到你家去？”梅林的语气听起来并不怎么严肃，当然他们亚瑟的武力值也确实不需要他们来担心骚扰或者跟踪问题。  
“无非就是以各种理由要钱罢了，给点钱打发走就是了。”哈利的语气听起来也十分心不在焉，大概是同时还进行着其他工作。如果这个对话就这么结束在这里，那倒也没什么，不过梅林又问了一句，“你有把这件事告诉艾格西吗？”  
“艾格西？他都这么大的人了，做事情还这么冒冒失失。我为什么要告诉他？”哈利说道。

哈利这句话说的自然极了，像是在抱怨自己叛逆期的侄子，像是从未看到过艾格西的努力，又像是他自己作为绅士不会在艾格西本人面前流露出不耐烦，而只能在亲近的同事面前抱怨两句。

艾格西难以形容自己现在的心情，他莫名想到了选拔兰斯洛特时，他把训练服脱下来换成自己衣服，站在镜子前面审视自己的那一刻。所有的努力付出都比不上没对JB开的枪，就像现在他对哈利所有的亲近爱慕，是否皆为臃重可笑的负担？

绅士自然要避免出现会使别人尴尬的情形出现，而作为特工艾格西自然也懂得如何使自己看起来像是刚从远处过来。他不动声色地向楼梯方向挪了几步，又调整了一下想要快些赶回来而有些歪掉的领带，思索了一阵又拿出口袋中的手帕擦拭了几下西装下左边摆由于扶住一个无辜的受伤群众而沾染的些微血迹。他也许并不该这么急着赶回来，或者即便是要回来，也应该先去换件衣服打理打理头发。

确定已经没有其他任何能够在现在这个时候对自己的形象进行改善的可能之后，艾格西重新朝着哈利的办公室走去，故意令鞋子接触地面发出些声音。再一次靠近哈利办公室虚掩的房门，艾格西抬起手在门上轻敲了三下，

“进来。”哈利的声音从门内传来。  
“亚瑟。”  
“梅林。”艾格西进去后先后向着两人打招呼。  
即便艾格西并不想甚至有些不敢看哈利的眼睛，然而他还是注意到哈利和梅林神情的一瞬间的不自然，如果艾格西像往常那样没心没肺的沉浸在见到哈利后的喜悦之中，他绝对察觉不到这一闪而过的僵硬。不过两人想必也是听到了他刻意制造出的脚步声，神情又立刻放松了下来。

哈利对他微笑，像是鼓励他迅速完成任务。  
“艾格西，干的漂亮，我原本以为你会下周才能回来的。”哈利对着艾格西说道，艾格西自动拖过一张椅子过来坐下，当然，这也确实是所有汇报工作的骑士该做的事情。

梅林过来拍了拍他的肩膀表示肯定，  
“时间留给你们了，报告记得周一给我。”随后梅林便走了出去，还很贴心地关上了门。

如果这是平常，艾格西一定因为能够得到和哈利独处的时间而欣喜若狂，然后做出一些在哈利看来“不得体”的举动，今天他实在有些心灰意冷，甚至有些难过自己为何不是早点看清楚这一点。

随后，艾格西一丝不苟地按照流程，向哈利汇报着自己的这次任务。他甚至有几次在犹豫，是应该称呼哈利为亚瑟更为恰当，还是像往常那般“不合时宜”且“不分场合”的直接叫哈利。所幸在最后，他根本不需要伪装，就已经看起来是疲惫不堪的模样。

他开口说想要回去看看米歇尔和黛西自然也合情合理。哈利也当然没有注意到这是他们从美国回来后第一个艾格西没有缠着他一起回家的周五晚上，甚至还很贴心地问他要不要带些裁缝铺“客人”赠送的礼品回去。甚至说不定还有些庆幸呢？艾格西心想。 

米歇尔与黛西在艾格西从瓦伦丁基地回来后就被安排去了好学区的住宅，也并未在poppy的轰炸中被波及到。而艾格西与哈利从美国回来后得到了各自的新公寓，虽然洛克希经常嘲笑他由于他经常去骚扰哈利而他自己的房子名存实亡，“亚瑟应该收你房租。”洛克希在一次喝酒时笑着锤他。

米歇尔有些差异艾格西竟然会在周五回家来吃饭，不过能见到自己儿子总归是很开心。艾格西换回了休闲装，同米歇尔一起去接黛西回家。

 

“小公主，你的骑士来接你回家。”艾格西的声音从哈利办公桌上的小音箱中传出。哈利自然注意到了艾格西没有同平常的周五那样缠着他要一起吃饭，看电影，或者去酒吧喝一杯，然后晚上自然而然地睡在他的客房中。  
“哥哥！”黛西欣喜高昂的声音随后传出，应该是艾格西将她抱了起来。  
骑士们就算是在日常，也通常会携带Kingsman的眼镜在身上以备不时之患，艾格西也是一样，并且他并没有特意的关闭他那个方向连接的习惯，也因此方便了哈利此时此刻的偷听举动。  
“哥哥不去见自己的公主了吗？”也许是艾格西或者米歇尔带了些零食或者冰淇淋给黛西，她有软糯而含糊的声音说着。  
“黛西，哥哥哪里有公主啊。”艾格西的声音听起来像是被黛西逗笑了。  
“难道哥哥平常周五不是去和公主相亲相爱？”黛西听起来有些疑惑，也许她正歪着头靠在哥哥肩膀上，睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着艾格西。  
“哈哈哈哈。”这次艾格西大笑出声。  
“哥哥只有黛西一个小公主啊。”艾格西也许是亲了亲黛西的脸蛋，又或许是偷吃了她的零食，他的声音听起来有些模糊。  
我可不是公主啊黛西。  
哈利笑着关掉了面前电脑屏幕上关于艾格西的部分，随后才在夜色中缓缓从裁缝铺走出去。

艾格西应该是真的很思念米歇尔与黛西，一整个周末都和她们在一起，周日还花了一整个下午和黛西一起烤了动物以及小花形状的饼干。没有在周六约他去花市展览或者看音乐剧，没有在周日把形状奇怪或者烤糊的饼干拍照发给他，也没有问他早上好中午好晚上好。

而等哈利真正意识到有哪里不对，是从周一例会开始的。通常他的周一会在艾格西的敲门声中到来，他们会共进早餐后一起去裁缝铺。而今天的早晨，常年养成的生物钟也令他在七点钟，顽强的阳光通过窗帘渗进房间时醒来，他并不是真的爱赖床或者嗜睡，他只是更为享受被年轻人叫醒的感觉。

亚瑟自然是最后一个进入会议室，而其他骑士也自然准备就绪等待着他，等他推门进去的时候，所有人起身对他点头示意，包括他右手边的加拉哈德也毕恭毕敬得和其他人一样，并没有像平常那样偷偷在其他人低头时对他眨下眼睛，或者咧嘴笑对他一下。

整个会议中，哈利的烦躁程度基本上和艾格西的绅士指数成反比。甚至他匪夷所思的开始觉得就应该强制艾格西在会议上也叫他哈利才能平复他莫名其妙的暴躁心情，而不是听起来冷冰冰的和别人完全没有什么不一样的“亚瑟”。

并且反派们并不安稳，艾格西也不得不在会议结束后稍作准备，就奔赴到下一个任务现场。  
哈利直到梅林来提醒他吃午饭时也才意识到，原来他一直在等艾格西像往常一样在出任务前过来找他，拐弯抹角的询问些他以往出任务的细节，顺便讨要些他的夸奖或者鼓励。

 

而梅林意识到不对劲，是在哈利连续三个晚上住在总部之后。  
“哈利，你怎么了？”梅林端着咖啡，在傍晚的休息室中坐在哈利对面问道。  
“我没有吃到艾格西的饼干梅林！他周日花了一整个下午烤杏仁饼，我却一块都没有吃到。”哈利也不知道自己为什么会这么说。甚至在脱口而出后才发觉自己说了些什么。  
“那看来你不高兴的原因是和你的小男友有关了？”梅林绝对是因为自己嘴里的咖啡才忍住大笑。  
“他不是我男朋友，梅林。”哈利意识到自己失言，欠缺底气的说道。  
“是是是，你们逛街吃饭看电影，一起睡觉一起起床，但没上过床关系纯洁，你也一点都不喜欢他。”梅林挑起一边眉毛，注视着哈利说道。  
“谁说我！…”哈利脱口而出又立刻收住，  
“他都是睡在客房的，而且这整个周末他都和米歇尔在一起，也并没有找过我。”哈利终于发现，自己的焦虑与不开心，全部都是因为艾格西不像往常那样缠着自己了。  
“他从什么时候开始不每时每刻都想着你、爱着你、粘着你的？”梅林推了推眼镜，掏出了随身携带的平板，似乎正面对着什么高级别政府防火墙。  
“上周五。”哈利实在是很想对梅林翻个白眼，他已经无力纠正梅林使用的奇怪措辞了。

“他的任务我们全程跟进，并没有任何问题，他也没什么机会接触足够有吸引力的女性，或者男性。”说到这里，梅林抬头看了哈利一眼。  
随后梅林将板子放在两人中间的桌上，调出了艾格西任务结束后的影像。感恩Kingsman无时不在的监控系统，艾格西在门外的犹豫与前进过又后退的小动作，自然也逃不过两人的眼睛。梅林还刻意将艾格西在门外犹豫，而后满脸黯然的表情放大定住在哈利面前。

梅林抬起头，看了看已经愣住还有些迷茫的哈利。当然，调出同一时间哈利办公室中的监控资料自然也不是什么难事，  
“艾格西？他都这么大的人了，做事情还这么冒冒失失。我为什么要告诉他？”  
哈利第一次觉得自己的声音好像更有些刺耳，把这句话单独拎出来听，哈利都觉得自己有些过分。  
他捏了捏自己的额头怒视梅林：“如果不是你来和我讨论要不要把我要不要和艾格西一起搬到个大点的房子去，又怎么会提到我表弟！然后我又怎么可能会说他冒冒失失？”  
“是是是，千错万错都是我的错。”梅林一脸无奈，看着在旁边生闷气的哈利手指在平板上滑了两下，递给他说道：“亚瑟也热个身？这个任务需要一对伪装情侣。”


	2. 二

艾格西从来没想到，自己竟然眼角抽搐到做不出wink。因为哈利现在正抱着他，或者更恰当的说法是缩在他怀里看起来泫然欲泣，声音还略带哽咽的说“亲爱的，你还是不肯原谅我吗？”

他真的有些不太懂，为什么身为Kingsman。他们需要去争取一位有铁腕玫瑰之称，同时又有着善妒情夫的女公爵支持，为了表示友好，同时最大限度取得对方好感，需要亚瑟协同骑士兼职情人出席庄园聚会。

他今天早晨刚从上周的任务中脱身回来，甚至都没能来得及回家洗个澡换件衣服，就被梅林一个电话召唤回了总部，这个连CIA都出动了的跨境人口贩卖任务并不是好啃的果子，仅仅衣冠不整而不是缺胳膊少腿已经算上天垂怜，如果再被哈利嫌弃，那一定是梅林的错。

由于错过了今天的圆桌会议时间，任务发布的地点是亚瑟办公室。想到应该还会见到哈利，艾格西不得不承认自己有点胃痛。他为自己单方面的冷战的每一条都找到了合适的理由，比如他想念米歇尔与黛西所以周末就不去哈利家蹭吃蹭喝了，比如他要成为一个合格的绅士所以对哈利公私分明毕恭毕敬，比如他要做一个有独立人格的年轻人不再什么事情都迫不及待的和哈利分享。

从繁重的任务中脱身后，艾格西才有时间思考一下哈利有没有发现他在闹别扭，又或者哈利会觉得这样才是正确的。想到这里，他就不止胃痛，还有些心绞痛，不过他已经到了办公室门口没有时间具体行为具体分析了。而这次门直接大开，连虚掩都没有，甚至刚等他接近门边，还没看得到办公室里的内部场景时，梅林的呼唤已经从门内传出来  
“艾格西，快进来。”  
他只得快走两步，一脚迈进门里时看到梅林坐在哈利的桌子前面，而办公桌对面放了两把椅子，哈利坐在右边一把正回头看着他，而另一把明显就是他的了。  
难道哈利要和他一起出任务？这确实是个惊喜，除了说不出是惊多还是喜多。

“亚瑟。梅林。”他维持着前几天的公私分明的习惯向两人打招呼。然后发现哈利不动声色的皱了皱眉头，不够熟悉哈利的人应该看不出这细微的变化，而他就是知道哈利在不高兴，还是在他开口之后不高兴的。

幸而梅林解了围，也阻止了艾格西继续往下想。  
“艾格西，不用这么严肃。这次的任务严格来讲算不上是什么任务，你可以当做一次休假。”

这令艾格西有些狐疑，不算任务？那为什么让他连家都没回就赶回来。不过尊重魔法师的命令，几乎是镌刻在每位骑士心目中的最高准则，他只得拉开椅子坐下，拿起了桌上的材料。

“这次玫瑰公爵的宴请，需要你们伪装情侣以真实身份出席。”梅林的下一句话吓得艾格西啪的一声将手中刚翻开的的资料一下子合上。艾格西想都不用想，旁边的哈利绝对又向下撇了撇嘴角不满意他的“冒冒失失”。

“玫瑰夫人最近有一位极其宠爱的情夫，而他的特点就是善妒。因此需要你们两个，伪装成情侣稳定这位情夫的情绪，取得对方信任以维系住我们与对方多年的资源交易。”梅林继续解释任务详情。   
“今晚会有个预热晚宴，泰勒先生已经准备好你们的情侣装了。收拾收拾准备出发吧。”  
已经走到门边的梅林像是突然想起什么似的回头，  
“建议你们提前进入状态，哈特先生或者安文先生们。”

艾格西被一个闷雷砸的不知所措。等梅林出去了还呆呆的看着前面的材料，直到旁边的哈利大概已经等到不耐烦了开始叫他去洗澡。  
他非常确定，哈利站起来时拍了拍他的肩膀，那双带着Kingsman尾戒的手从他脸边划过后颈，在他下巴旁边停留了一会，随后若无其事的装作什么都没发生过说道  
“亲爱的，你必须要先洗个澡”

如果一只兔子，被猎人养了大半年，有一天猎人非常热心给她洗澡，可能意味着它离死期不远了。艾格西现在觉得，他就是那只即将被拔毛上蒸架的兔子。

“Fuck。”由于脑内活动过于剧烈而忽略调节水温以至于洗澡水放得太热后，艾格西越发觉得自己就是那待宰的羔羊。亚瑟要带人出席社交场合，怎么想也不应该轮到他啊。而且带一个比自己小二十多岁的情人，难道不会对Kingsman形象造成什么毁灭性打击吗？艾格西在裁缝店顶楼的公共浴室洗着澡，心不在焉的想着这些杂七杂八的事情。

最重要的是，他真的没想好要怎么面对哈利。如果不是那天在门外听到了哈利的真实想法，那么也许他会就这么缠着哈利。而现在他似乎是成功了，既然哈利希望他成熟一点，稳重一些，更像个绅士一下，他也照做了，可是他难以想象自己这看起来幼稚的冷战和赌气到底有没有意义，从观察中来，哈利也并没有很满意或者表现出任何欣慰的神情。他究竟该怎么做，是保持距离甚至形同陌路？还是假装什么都不知道依旧维持之前的状态？

艾格西将头发上的泡沫冲掉的时候闭着眼睛想了一会，他哪个都不想要。

再怎么不想出去面对哈利，艾格西也不可能洗几个小时的澡，更何况他也并不想真的洗刷干净出门上锅蒸了。他顺手披上挂在外间的浴袍，拿了块厚浴巾胡乱擦了擦头发后顺手搭在头上走入淋浴间外的更衣室。

一般人发生了这种情况，当然会想到向朋友求助，艾格西也不例外，他从衣柜挂着的西装口袋中摸出自己的手机打算给洛克希发个短信询问一下她是否遇到过如此令人窒息的任务。然而等他还没点亮屏幕，门口便先行传来了开门的声音。这是裁缝店顶楼，安全问题无须担心，而这是一间公共浴室，有其他骑士或者工作人员进来也很正常。

艾格西不喜欢用吹风机吹头发，或者说他几乎讨厌一切噪音过大的家用电器，也许多少和幼年所处的嘈杂环境有关。而艾格西也很清楚哈利对于他不爱吹头发这一点的无奈，因此在他扭头看到哈利从玄关后面进来时，第一反应是去拿镜子前的吹风机。不过他看到哈利又皱了下眉头眯了下眼睛，鉴于现在他的单方面“冷战”状态，艾格西决定呆着不动，我满足你的所有要求，你还想要怎么样啊哈利。

两个人都没有先开口，哈利从毛巾架上拿了另一块长毛巾过来放在一边，走到他身后细心的开始用艾格西原本盖在头上的浴巾帮他边按摩边擦着头发，艾格西有些后悔之前还住在哈利家里每次哈利皱着眉头看着他湿漉漉的头发说要帮他擦干时，自己都笑嘻嘻的逃开。因为这确实非常舒服，看着艾格西的头发已经半干，哈利将已经有些湿乎乎的浴巾放在一旁，抖开刚放在艾格西身边的长条毛巾细细的帮他绞干发丝上剩余的水分。

“男孩，调整好你的情绪，这是工作需要。”哈利沉默着干完了自己的工作，随手将手中的毛巾连同刚才的浴巾一起扔进一旁的竹筐中出门而去。

是是是，全部都是工作。艾格西觉得其实自己应该生气，或者按照他的个性应该进行些口头或者肢体行动上的反击。可是现在他有些发愣，不知道自己是开心还是不开心，是应该将这次出席真的当做一次任务对待，还是和先和哈利找个机会谈一谈，可是有什么可谈的呢？难道要他开口问哈利你对我到底有哪里不满意吗。

这种呆愣的状态一直持续到两人打了领结出现在玫瑰公爵的宴会厅中，两人的西装礼服都是灰色的，只不过艾格西的这套比哈利的颜色要稍微浅一些。艾格西满脑子都是他们出门前梅林的“你们一定要表现得非常非常亲密，不能有一丝一毫破绽。”

看着玫瑰公爵拉住站在他旁边的那位“善妒情夫”准备过来，艾格西刚深呼一口气准备搂住哈利的腰，哈利已经先行一步拽住他的手，介于身高的缘故有些略显滑稽的扑在他怀里。而等玫瑰夫妇过来之时，哈利已经将剧情推进到爱侣吵架正在寻求原谅的地步。

哈利真不愧是演技精湛，毫无破绽！被他掐住腰拽着手扑的一个趔趄倒在沙发上的艾格西怒火中烧。谁怕谁？

他用上了格斗技巧将右边手臂抽出来揽住哈利，破釜沉舟饱含深情的亲上哈利的嘴角，  
“甜心，我怎么会生你的气呢？”  
哈利的嘴唇很薄，嘴角的空隙有些凉，靠的近了能闻到他身上特有的佛手柑香气。

艾格西没有时间多想，因为玫瑰公爵已经走到他们跟前。哈利把他从沙发上拽起啦，起身后还帮他整理了一下领结，似乎因为嫌弃他只敢亲嘴角，又送了唇贴唇的轻啄给他，还在离开时拿舌尖舔了一下。Fuck you Harry Hart！艾格西的内心已经被怒火与好胜心占据。

“罗斯公爵，好久不见。”另一边哈利已经开始和玫瑰公爵进行礼节性拥抱，而满脑子梅林“亲密无间，恩爱无比。”嘱托的艾格西令自己表现得像个吃醋的年轻气盛的小伙子，在哈利几乎刚和玫瑰公爵分开时一个用力把他拉了回来，左手搭在哈利臀部上方的腰线上。

这一幕明显取悦了玫瑰公爵与旁边站着的穿着骑马装的中年男子，而玫瑰公爵则轻声笑了一下，甚至笑声中还带着些理解的意味。  
“哈利，恭喜你成为亚瑟。想必这位就是加拉哈德了。”玫瑰公爵说道。

“是的公爵，我是亚瑟的加拉哈德骑士，您和哈利描述的一样美丽动人。”艾格西回答道，作为骑士的基本礼节自然也需要遵守。  
“哈哈，你们感情真好。今晚玩得开心。”说罢，她也搂着旁边男士的腰转身去和别人打招呼。

刚好旁边的侍者送酒过来，他们二人各取了一杯香槟，艾格西也将放在哈利屁股上的手暂时放下。两人重新坐回到刚才的沙发上。  
“亲爱的，喝着这个酒，让我想起你调制的马丁尼。”艾格西轻抿了一口杯子中的香槟，深情款款地对着哈利说道。  
“我每天都调好马丁尼在床上等你，你都不回家。”哈利也喝下一口香槟，而他的表情看起来有些委屈，像个纸飞机飞进水塘的孩子。哈利的接招与反击毫不示弱。  
艾格西内心简直一口老血喷出，

“那我只能勉强用香槟补偿你一下了，我的甜心。”年轻人当然也不会认输。  
艾格西并没有将口中的香槟全部咽下，而是微微含了一口揽过哈利右手扶住他的下巴吻了上去。哈利一丝一毫拒绝的抗拒，甚至在二人鼻子碰在一起时轻启双唇，方便艾格西略带侵略性的舌头含着酒液一起渡过去。两个人的唇舌进行了一番激烈的碰撞与交锋，幸好在两人即将窒息前还有些残存的理智提醒着他们要分开。

于是接下来的时间，几乎变成了神经学表演课技巧展示大赛。最终以两人衣衫凌乱，哈利喝到微醺而挂在艾格西脖子上两人不得不提前退场而告终。艾格西多少还记得些任务内容，他和哈利是两个外观及其出众的人，几乎明里暗里吸引了全场人的眼光，今晚的举动也坐实了两人恩爱无双的外部形象。幸好这只是个玫瑰公爵的家宴，不会将Kingsman的形象败坏到什么离谱的程度。

作为骑士，就算再怎么精力饱满，毕竟也还是早晨刚从任务现场回来，又经历了这么一场闹剧，艾格西在哈利洗完澡出来后已经昏昏欲睡。恍惚中艾格西感觉到哈利轻柔的坐在床边，掀开一个被角盖在身上，随后关上了艾格西留着的床头灯靠在床头大概是在用手机或者放在床头的平板查阅文件。

玫瑰公爵当然只给他们准备了一个房间，自然也是一张床一条被子，巴洛克时期的花瓶还插着庄园中新采摘来的郁金香。艾格西睡在床右侧，被子当然够大，如果两人睡得老实，互不干扰直到黎明都完全不成问题。

艾格西想起下午洛克希回给他的“当局者迷”。

他真的想和哈利一直冷战保持距离吗？不是  
他想继续和哈利住在一起吗？想  
他对于情侣身份有任何厌恶吗？没有，甚至想继续  
这个任务真的需要两位骑士伪装成情侣出动吗？不需要  
哈利会在不必要的时候，亲吻拥抱另一个人吗？不会  
哈利……

没等艾格西思考完最后一个问题哈利已经躺下朝他靠了过来，哈利刚洗过澡的躯体格外火热，带着馨香的热气从被子下面传来，这远远超出了正常同事应该保持的距离。甚至哈利的呼吸轻轻扑在他的脸上。太近了，下一秒，艾格西感觉自己的额头传来一阵温热，随后嘴唇也感受到了。旁边的那个人退回到了安全的距离，应该是准备入睡了。

一切的疑问迎刃而解，艾格西心如鼓擂又仿若得到了世间最珍贵的平静。

他装作睡梦中被打扰了一样紧闭双眼晃动了一下脑袋，甚至发出一声略带恼怒的闷哼，他都想夸奖自己演技超群，随后皱着眉头开始朝着哈利那边摸索。摸到哈利后仿佛找到了平常惯用的抱枕，手脚并用将哈利整个人楼了过来夹在怀里。

哈利带着热气的身躯全部贴在他的胸膛上，即便闭着眼睛装睡，艾格西也判断得出以这个距离他应该一低头就能亲到哈利的鼻子，他忍住舒服的想要深呼吸的冲动。而哈利的态度绝对算的上温顺，艾格西确认自己的装睡技术浑然天成，从表情到呼吸频率都毫无破绽，两人维持了这个状态一会，似乎哈利也想要确定艾格西是不是真的睡着了。

其实艾格西的手臂与搭在哈利身上的右腿并没有怎么用力，哈利只要轻微一个转身就能恢复自由，然而他只是轻微动了动，给自己在艾格西怀里找了一个更舒服的位置。过了一会，就在艾格西真的快要睡着的时候，哈利又凑上来含住他的下唇给了他一个轻柔的吻。

承认吧哈利，这才不是什么工作需要。


	3. 三

早晨还没清醒的艾格西迷迷糊糊的感觉到全世界最舒服的抱枕从自己怀里钻了出去，随后洗手间响起了哗啦的水声。而等哈利已洗漱好带着Kingman独有的清新须后水味道从洗手间出来时，艾格西才勉强算得上清醒过来。他就这么躺在床上盯着哈利翻看了一下他们两人带来的行李，将原本挂在防尘袋中的西装取出检查了一下是否有褶皱，随后又走到床边，坐在一旁的软包扶手椅上戴起眼镜准备查阅公务。

按照原定计划，今日与玫瑰公爵及她怪脾气的情夫共进午饭后他们就可以结束任务准备回家了。艾格西有些后知后觉的想如果他当初没有选择和哈利冷战，那么也许现在他应该睡在哈利主卧的大床上，在任务结束的第二天早晨睡到地老天荒。哈利自然对别人的注视十分敏感，他抬头看了眼艾格西，发现他已经醒了，便将手中的平板放在一旁的桌上拿起床头的电话告诉庄园的管家可以将早餐送进来了。

哈利看着艾格西除了一直盯着他外并不说话，也没有丝毫从床上起来的意思，只能重新走到床边坐下摸了摸他的头发说道：  
“艾格西，你可以晚上回家早点睡，现在该起床了。”  
“不。”艾格西把哈利的手从自己头发上扯下来拉进被子里抱住。两人就这么僵持着，或者说艾格西因为拉着哈利的手而心满意足重新开始昏昏欲睡，而哈利在短暂的无奈后听之任之准备用另一只手将平板从桌上够过来。

“亚瑟、加拉哈德，情况有变！”什么？能将骑士们不分时间不分地点从床上搞起来的人，永远只有梅林一个。  
艾格西整个人从床上弹起来，赤脚站在地毯上接过哈利递来的眼镜戴在脸上。

“原本你们的任务已经要结束了，不过玫瑰公爵刚答应了我方邀请，即将在两天后来伦敦参观，负责接待的是你们两个。身份是已婚夫夫，房子和写着你们名字的报纸已经准备好了，记得回来的时候让司机拉你们去登记。之后我黑进系统把你们的结婚日期改早一点的。”

梅林连珠炮似的说完就关闭了通讯，艾格西看着眼前代表通讯结束的绿色的K字标志，张了张嘴最后只发出“呃”的一声。

哈利看起来到是很坦然的把眼镜摘下来放在一边走到衣橱旁准备换衣服。

“合格的特工面对任何状况都要冷静，艾格西。”哈利将两人的衬衫拿出了，递给艾格西他的那一件，似乎昨天晚上他并没有睡在艾格西怀里。

“这是工作需要，我明白。”艾格西冷静沉着的接过衬衣，似乎今天早晨他也没有拉住哈利的手撒娇。

 

艾格西觉得他像个被梅林仍在仓鼠球上的小可怜，被铺天盖地的计划耍的团团转。即便是他大半只脚已经踏入了真相的大门，从市政厅出来时还是有些发懵，他结婚了？和哈利？  
哈利到是看上去懒洋洋的，对，在外人眼里哈利还是那么一丝不苟，而艾格西就是知道。现在哈利的心情大概有些和完成了一个谋划许久需要Kingsman整个部门通力合作的任务，端着鸡尾酒出现在庆功宴上向大家敬酒的时刻差不多。

“将来会有什么工作需要我们离婚的吗？”艾格西也知道自己问了一个愚蠢的问题，不过他的脑回路真的有些跟不上这个奇怪的任务进程。  
哈利听到这个，眉目一转瞥了他一眼。依旧懒散的开口，  
“艾格西，绅士只出现在报纸上三次，你想让我多出现一次，会有一个团的律师来反驳你的。”哈利的回答，踢碎了艾格西内心的所有质疑，他用尽了毕生所学来维持表面上的不动声色。

而下一次震惊，发生在艾格西走进梅林准备的房子中。和曾经被炸掉的那栋白色小洋楼有所不同，这是一幢包含地下室共三层的洋房，完全不像是梅林所说的临时准备，房子中的点点滴滴，将哈利与他的生活习惯完美的结合在了一起。推门进去，JB二世趴在一楼的狗窝里边看着他们。书房中放了两张桌子，哈利的那边挂着的蝴蝶标本，而他的那边放着他从任务中带回来的奇怪战利品们。梅林肯定趁着他昨天不在派人去把他家搬空了。仅有的一张报纸贴在墙上，左下角的小方块显示他和哈利在三个月前已经结婚了。

二层除了两人的书房就是一间巨大的主卧，主卧的洗手间有两个盥洗台，旁边的架子上挂着带有他们名字刺绣缩写的毛巾。他将每个抽屉都拉开来看，布置这里的人一定花了很大的功夫来准备，两人惯用的身体乳须后水整整齐齐的码在柜子中，哈利那边是老式的银色剃须刀片，而他这边是他惯用的电动款。而在他这边最下面的抽屉中，还放着一抽屉润滑剂与避孕套。

等艾格西参观完二楼下来到一楼客厅的沙发中坐下，哈利也刚从地下室的武器库出来。两人对视了一眼，都看到了对方眼中掩饰不住的情绪。艾格西挪了个位置给哈利，并顺手将桌上放着的醒酒器中酒倒在他刚从厨房拿出来的两个广口玻璃杯里。

而这个时候沙发前的电视屏幕突然亮起，梅林出现在屏幕上。  
“你们的新房子可以抗核弹级别的袭击，顺便，新婚愉快先生们。”

在屏幕熄灭之后，艾格西甚至还盯住看了一会，这个房子需要经过多久的准备才能呈现出现在这个样子艾格西不得而知。然而他唯一确定的是哈利在这里面肯定掺了一脚。从美国回来后哈利曾经说过绅士品格体现在行胜于言，而也许现在他才懂得了这个词的真正含义。

“哈利，我们是不是应该享受一下新婚之夜？我看到卧室里准备的东西很齐全啊。”艾格西和哈利碰了下杯，有些坏笑的看着他说道。

老绅士到是完全表现出了懒散的样子，他半躺在沙发上拿脚点了点艾格西的腰说道：“很明显你需要再专业点艾格西，根据报纸上的信息，我们已经算老夫老妻了。”

艾格西眼花了一下，仿佛坐在他旁边的根本不是哈利，而是一只褪去绵羊外衣的老狐狸。  
“所以，我的丈夫，你为什么还不来吻我？”哈利说道。

在两人终于挣扎挪动到楼上主卧时，哈利已经脱掉了艾格西的西装外套解开了衬衣所有的扣子，而艾格西松开了哈利的腰带使他的灰色西装裤滑落到上来时的楼梯上。

不过他也确定了一件事，哈利真的很喜欢亲他。两人倒在床上，由于亲吻的姿势他被哈利扑在下面，艾格西不费劲千辛万苦才能将哈利推开一点点，  
哈利看了他一眼，挪了挪上半身从床边柜的抽屉中摸出一罐润滑剂塞进他手中，随后继续扑上去啃咬他的嘴唇吮吸他的舌尖。

“哈…利。”他已经说不出完整的话，因为哈利在扯下自己内裤的同时扒掉了艾格西下半身所有的衣服。两人半勃的阴茎靠在了一起，哈利抽出一只刚在搂住艾格西脖子的手上下撸动两人的阴茎，而他火热的唇瓣贴上艾格西的脖颈，湿润的舌尖舔过艾格西脖子上的痣引得他一阵战栗。

锁骨以及下半身传来的刺激直接令艾格西拨开润滑剂的手都在抖，而以如此两人抱在一起，他还被压在身下的姿势，艾格西只能用左手锁住哈利的腰，右手将半瓶润滑剂倒在哈利股缝上方后将整个瓶子直接扔出去。

哈利只在艾格西将第一根手指伸进去的时候发出了一声类似呜咽的呻吟，随后将双腿打开了些靠在艾格西大腿两侧。艾格西觉得如果他明天和哈利只穿着短裤去海边或者游泳馆游泳，靠着身上这些个痕迹应该会当做色情狂。快感像暴雨打在窗上的鞭子，愈演愈烈。

等润滑的差不多了，艾格西抽出手扶着哈利的腰同时另一只手撑在床上将哈利掀在床上扑了上去。

哈利躺在枕头上看着他，眼底全是温柔与满溢的爱。他拿了个抱枕垫在哈利腰下，俯身接吻的同时将自己的阴茎埋入了哈利体内。

等他找到了能让彼此疯狂的角度后，艾格西开始掐着哈利的屁股凶狠的动起腰来。哈利修长的小腿翘起来搭在艾格西背上，随着艾格西阴茎的猛烈抽插发出一阵阵短促的呻吟。

“哈利。”艾格西在埋头苦干了好一阵之后突然停了下来，看着双手勾住他脖子两腿缠着他腰，后穴不住收缩吮吸着他粗壮阴茎的哈利深情的叫着他的名字。  
“嗯。”沉浸在欲望浪潮中令哈利有些失神，不过他还是对与艾格西的停下十分恼怒。

“你为什么要和我结婚？”艾格西已经无法或者懒得掩饰自己的期待与脸上的坏笑。  
“工作需要。”哈利飞速回答并且试图通过吻上艾格西来阻止他的发问。  
于是艾格西顶弄的动作慢了下来，虽然他也硬的即将缴械，但为了这个再忍耐一会明显是值得的。

“哈利，说你爱我，我就让你射。”艾格西将阴茎缓慢向外抽出哈利的后穴，只留着龟头浅浅戏耍着哈利肛口的括约肌，同时伸手握住小哈利根部。  
“你爱我。”哈利躺在他身下咬牙切齿。

“这也没错。”艾格西挑了挑眉毛随后抱住哈利一个猛冲，然而在接近哈利前列腺时堪堪停下，不顾哈利火热内壁的挽留而退了出去。就这么重复了几次。哈利已经被强烈的快感落差逼出了眼泪，  
“我爱你，我爱你！行了吗！”说到最后一句已经接近哭喊，不过之后两人皆得偿所愿。

 

艾格西非常理解进行过剧烈运动后需要休息，然而等他已经做好午饭，而他的新婚丈夫还瘫在被子中不愿意挪动身子。  
“哈利，哈利，亲爱的。起来吃饭。”这次换了艾格西坐在床边，轻轻推着哈利示意他起来吃饭。  
“艾格西，我好累，不要再折腾我了。”哈利连眼睛都没睁开，甚至还将被子裹得更严实了一点。艾格西有些无奈，将手中的水杯放在一边。

“好啊，你把昨天晚上的话重复一次，我就让你继续睡。”艾格西发现拆穿哈利的伪装对他来说格外有吸引力。  
而哈利终于睁开眼睛，甚至有些不悦。然而他看到艾格西水汪汪盯着他的绿眼睛，还是笑出了声，小孩子就是小孩子。  
“我是你的。” 哈利温柔的说道，并且有些艰难的从被子中伸出一只手把艾格西拉倒在床上。  
“上司，导师，同事。”  
他每吐露出一个词，就将艾格西搂进被子里一点。  
“朋友，情人，丈夫。”  
而等哈利打算把腿搭在艾格西身上时明显牵扯到昨天使用有些过度的部位，于是他改为拉过艾格西的手臂搭在自己身上。

“我们除了没有血缘关系，其他能有的都有了。你还折腾我做什么？”说完这句，哈利再一次将眼睛闭上，想睡觉的最好方式，自然是把要叫你起床的人拉过来一起睡。


End file.
